


Camp crush

by katiebuttercup



Category: The Parent Trap (1998)
Genre: Crush, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Pre-Femslash, camp crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallie suddenly finds it difficult to be around tie dye girl and Annie is helpfully unhelpful</p><p>Twins are 14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp crush

None of the characters belong to me

 

"You can't stay in there forever you know"

In response to the know it all tone in her twin's voice Hallie scrunched down further under the duvet. She wanted to throw her pillow at her twin.

"Nicole's looking for you-I told her you had the plague" Annie continued blithely, throwing open her suitcase and putting her clothes away. Hallie's suitcase remained shut and untouched beside her bed. 

"We're going to the lake to swim, are you coming?"

The idea of seeing Nicole in her bathing suit caused Hallie to blush as red as her hair. She was glad Annie couldn't see her face. 

She felt the bed sink slightly as Annie settled beside her, fingers running over her back. 

"Come on Hallie," she said softly. "Nicole really wants to see you." 

Hallie wanted to see her too but ever since Hallie had developed this embarrassing habit of blushing and getting tongue tied in her friends presence she had tried to avoid her. She guessed Annie was getting tired of making excuses for her.

She threw the covers off her face, they landed on her stomach. 

"I hate this!" 

"You have to tell her." 

"No! She'll hate me! She won't want to be my friend any more"

"Well your not exactly being a good friend at the moment." Annie said pragmatically. 

"Nicole is really confused, and mad."

"I want to go home!" Hallie moaned.

Annie tugged on her sisters arm, dragging her out of bed. 

"we'll you can't. Mum and dad sent us here and we're here for eight weeks. And you'd better make the most of it. You have to talk to to Nicole sooner or later. May as well make it now."

Hallie found herself thrust out of the door, almost running into Nicole who stood on the porch, wringing her hands. 

"Hi"

"Hi"

A moment later Annie blustered past, "see you at the lake!"

In the silence that followed Hallie opened the door to the cabin. 

"Want to come in?"

Nicole nodded. 

Hallie swallowed, she could do this.


End file.
